


Happy Anniversary

by Alexgalaxies



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: It's been a year since Mariah and Tessa shared their first kiss. They remember it, and they're cute.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it is a short fic but at least it's fluffy. This is my first post so please be kind, but criticism is welcome. Thank you to SwanQueen4tw for editing!

Mariah had just gotten home from work. It was very stressful and tense due to the tension between Lily and Devon, so she was happy just to be home. She planned on taking a nap but ended up playing on her phone in her bed. The last thing she expected was the phone call received. She answered hoping it wasn't Neil with more work on top of what she already had to do. “Hello?” She said hoping for something that wasn't work related.

An excited voice came from the other side of the phone. “Happy anniversary!” 

Mariah sat up, shocked at the voice she heard “What? Tessa? How are you-” She asked running a hand through her hair.

Tessa nonchalantly cut off her girlfriend. “It's been a year since our first kiss. How could I miss talking to my girlfriend?”

“Not that I'm not happy to be talking to you, but how are we talking right now? Isn't it not safe?” Mariah couldn't help but worry. She expected to have to wait longer. It'd be her secret that she actually missed Tessa even though it hadn't been more than a day since seeing her.

Tessa heard the worry in Mariah’s voice. “I'm actually at a payphone, no one can track the call. I'm sorry to say this has to be a one-time thing. I don't want to put you in any danger.”

Mariah understood the situation but she didn't want to say goodbye again. “How long do we have?” She decided to focus on what they could do now and the fact that Tessa remembered when they had their first kiss. She made it somehow even more special than it already had been to her. It was their moment, no walls, just sheer vulnerability.

Tessa had made sure she had quarters so they could talk for a while. “As long as you want, baby.” 

Mariah couldn't help the smile that came to her face discovering she liked the nickname, she blushed a little. Tears threatened to sting the redhead’s eyes. She was so relieved to be talking to Tessa, even though it hadn't been that long since they saw each other. Mariah just didn't know when she would see or hear from the woman she loved again. Pushing away her worry, she laughed. “Happy anniversary!” She sighed and continued. “I love you, Tess.”

Tessa smiled brightly this time, leaning into the cover on the phone “Mariah Copeland, I love you too.”


End file.
